The present invent relates to a hair clasp and, more specifically, to such a hair clasp, which comprises an inflatable body that shows a particular design when inflated.
Conventional hair clasps are commonly injection-molded from plastics of different colors or having different designs. Some hair clasps may be provided with fabric ornaments to attract consumers. However, these conventional hair clasp designs are monotonous and less attractive.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a hair clasp which is inflatable. It is another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable hair clasp, which shows an attractive design when inflated. According to one aspect of the present invention, the hair clasp includes an inflatable body of a particular design, the inflatable body having a smoothly arched receiving portion in a bottom side thereof, a resilient clasp element installed in the smoothly arched receiving portion of the inflatable body and adapted to secure the inflatable body to the head of a person, and a flat air valve installed in the inflatable body for enabling air to be driven into the inflatable body to inflate the inflatable body. According to another aspect of the present invention, the flat air valve comprises two valve flaps sealed together, an air passage defined inbetween the valve flaps through which air is driven into the inside of the inflatable body to inflate the inflatable body, and an adhesive element covered on an inner surface of each of the valve flaps for enabling the valve flaps to be adhered to each other to close the air passage.